Don't Leave Me
by jamesb497
Summary: Elliot protects Fie from the wind shrines Magic Knight and gets injured.


Summery

Elliot protects Fie from the wind shrines Magic Knight and gets injured.

I don't own Legend of heroes

R&R and enjoy.

"There it is." Celine said. As they reached the central chamber.

"Alright then lets grab it and get out of here." Rean said.

Everyone approached the center. Then a magic knight appeared.

"A magic knight." Alisa said.

"Just like the last one." Machias said as everyone drew there weapons.

"Class VII prepare to engage." Rean said.

"Right." everyone cheered.

The fight with the magic knight was tough, but the managed to defeat it.

"Try this." Elliot said as he used the lost art Lost Eaden.

The attack sent the magic knight to its knees.

"Is it over?" Machias asked.

"Yea I think so." Rean said as he sheathed his blade.

"Good job Elliot." Fie said.

"Yea thanks." he said with a blush on his face.

"You alright Elliot?" Emma asked.

"Yea. Just using one of those Lost arts takes a lot out of you. he said.

"Yea I know the feeling." Alisa said.

"Yea take a breather Elliot." Rean said.

"Thanks Rean."

"Don't mention it."

Everyone besides Elliot and Fie walked towards the steps.

"You sure your alright Elliot?" Fie asked.

"Yea I'm fine Fie." he assured her.

"Okay then." she said then she walked to catch up with the others.

Then Elliot thought he saw something. He looked towards the magic knight and saw it get up and it was getting ready to swing at Fie.

"Fie look out!" he yelled as he ran towards her and barley managed to push her out of the way as the knight hit him.

"Elliot!" she screamed.

The knight was about to attack him again.

"Spirit Unification!" Rean said.

His black hair turned white and his eyes turned red as he quickly intercepted the attack. Then the knight tried to attack Rean with its other arm.

"Turn to Flames." Alisa said as she shot a fire arrow at the knight staggering it. That gave Rean enough time to attack.

"Arcane GALE." Then unleashed the the second form of the eight leaves school on the knight causing it to once again go down, but this time the knight disappeared signaling that it had been destroyed.

Then Emma and Celine then went over to Elliot and began to heal him.

Rean then deactivated his Spirit Unification and sheathed his blade, then went over to see about his best friend.

"How is he?" Rean asked.

"Not good." Emma said.

"Damn it." he said as he pulled out his ARCUS. He dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up. After a few rings.

"Rean whats up?" It was Towa.

"Tell some to prep the infirmary. Elliot's been injured." he said.

"Rean what happened Rean."

Rean then snapped his ARCUS shut then looked at Alisa and saw that she was crying. He went over to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her. Alisa only hugged him back.

Machias joined Emma and Celine and did what he could.

Fie walked over to Elliot and got down on her knees and took his hand in hers.

(Elliot please don't die on me.)

Later

Everyone in Class VII was waiting on the Courages outside the infirmary. After they had got back they had explained everything to the rest of there classmates. Right now they were waiting for Sara to give them the news about Elliot. Then the door opened and Sara came out. Everyone stood up and looked at her.

"How is he instructor?" Rean asked.

Sara looked at them before she smiled and said.

"He's fine he just needs a bit of rest."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"However if Rean didn't block that attack it could have been much worse." Sara said.

Everyone didn't even want to think about it.

"Can we see him?" Fie asked.

Sara nodded and stepped out of the way.

Everyone went inside and saw Elliot in bed resting. Fie went up next to him and took his hand in hers. They stayed and watched Elliot for a few minutes then they decided to get back to work.

"Come on Fie." Emma said.

"No."

"Fie?"

"I'm staying."

"Alright then Fie. Let us know when he gets up alright?" Rean said.

"Kay."

Everyone left the room leaving Elliot and Fie alone.

Fie looked at Elliot and felt herself frown.

(How could I let this happen?) she thought.

Out of all there classmates she was in the top three when it came to sensing things. She should have been able to tell that the knight was still active.

"I'm sorry Elliot this is all my fault." she said as she clenched his hand tighter.

An hour had passed now and during it Fie was remembering the times they shared over the past months. All the times that she'd listen to him play his violin. The music that he played all ways soothed her and made her forget about the past. All the times they had spent together. The talks that they had. The month that they had spent in hiding. And the day that she realized that she loved him.

"Elliot please wake up soon." she said then she kissed him on the forehead. Then she put her head down and closed her eyes.

Later

"Uhh." Elliot said as he opened his eyes. "Where am I?"

Elliot looked around the room.

(This must me the infirmary on the ship.) he thought.

Then he heard soft breathing.

"Huh?' Elliot carefully sat up and saw that Fie was asleep next to him. Elliot's face immediately went red. He had liked Fie for a while now but never had the courage to tell her.

"Elliot." Elliot looked at Fie.

(Is she dreaming about me?) He thought.

"Elliot don't leave me."

Upon hearing that his face went even redder.

"Uhh." Fie opened her eyes and sat up. She rubbed her eyes before she looked at Elliot.

"Elliot?" Then her eyes opened wide with realization. "Elliot!" she said as she warped her arms around him.

"Ow Fie could you let go of me please?" his body was still sore.

"Sorry." she said as she let go.

They sat there in silence for a minute.

"So are you alright?" he asked.

"Am I alright? I should be the one asking that. You were the one that got hit by the magic knight and its my fault."

"Fie its not your fault."

"Yes it is. If I had been paying more attention then this would never have happened." she said as she looked down.

"Fie listen to me." Fie looked into his eyes.

"This is not your fault. What happened is not any of your fault. What happened to me is my fault and I'd do it over again if it meant keeping you safe."

Fie looked at him with widening eyes.

"Look I know that you can handle yourself, but if I can. I want to be there to help you Fie."

"Elliot." Fie felt tears falling from her eyes. "Why? Why Elliot? Why would you go so far for me?"

"Wh-Wh-Why because I-." Elliot decided to make a bold move and kiss her.

Fie opened her eyes in shock. She never expected such a bold move from Elliot, but she closed her eyes and kissed him back. When they broke apart they stared into each others eyes and Elliot said.

"Because I love you Fie."

Fie felt her her face go red at his words, but smiled and said.

"Elliot I love you to."

Then they kissed each other again. Fie then wrapped her arms around him.

"Ow." he said breaking the kiss.

"Sorry I forgot."

"Its alright." he said as he scooted over for her.

Fie got in the bed and carefully wrapped her arms around him.

"Is this alright?" she asked.

"Yea just don't squeeze me okay?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No promises."

They laid there for a minutes.

"You know I never thought that you would have made a very bold move like that."

"Haha yea." Elliot said. He almost forgot that he did that.

"But you know what?"

"What?"

"I like it when your bold."

Then she kissed him one last time before they fell asleep in each others arms.

Later

"So do you think Elliot's up?" Alisa asked.

"I don't know. Lets find out." Rean said.

Rean and Alisa opened the door to the room and were surprised by what they saw. They saw Elliot and Fie sleeping in bed. Fie had her arms wrapped around him and Elliot had his arms wrapped around her.

"Well I didn't expect this." Rean said.

"Yea. I mean I knew that Fie liked him, but I had no idea that he felt the same."

"Really? For me its the opposite I knew Elliot liked her."

"Kind of reminds you of us huh?" she asked.

"Yea we had no idea that we liked each other until we confessed."

"Haha yea... Well lets leave them alone."

"Yea."

They closed the door and left the new couple alone.

If they had stayed a second longer they would have seen them put there foreheads together and their smiles becoming wider.


End file.
